soar_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure's Holy Christmas Gifts
Pretty Cure's Holy Christmas Gifts is a short story written by Fujiwara Hibiki to celebrate Christmas. Note From The Author Hey guys! It's me, Fujiwara Hibiki, or CureHibiki! I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas! Even if you don't get much for Christmas, just be grateful as there are people out there who got nothing at all! If you see someone looking sad, do something to make them happy as Christmas is supposed to be a day full of happiness! And please, do me a favour, and don't be a Solu! Story Otoha stares up at the 2 meter high Christmas Tree with her hands on her hips as Solu wraps the red and gold colored tinsel around the top of the tree. "Ah!" Solu squawks as he bumps into the wall, and falls, with tinsel wrapping itself around his wing. Otoha catches Solu and hugs him to her chest. "Are you okay?" she asks in a worried tone, even though her eyes give away the fact that she is laughing inside. Solu nods as he tries to free his left wing from the gold tinsel. Otoha giggles as Solu glares at her. "Hehe, sorry," Otoha says as she gently frees his wing. Solu flies to Otoha's head and makes himself comfortable to sulk. "You can do the rest ~lulu," he says. "But what about the star? You were going to do that!" Otoha exclaims as she stands on her tip toes to wrap the gold tinsel around the tree herself. "I don't want to. You should ~lulu," he says. Otoha reaches for the gold star on the table, and barely wraps her fingers around it without falling to the side. "You'll have to help me as I'm not tall enough," she says with a sigh. "Just stand on a chair ~lala!" says a high pitched voice. Otoha spins around to face Miwa and Sola who are walking (or flying for Sola) towards them with two badly wrapped presents in their hands (beak for Sola). "Oh good! Sola, can you fly up and put this star on the top, please?" she asks as she holds the star out to Sola. Sola stares at it and drops the gift to the floor. "Thank Solu I gave her a non breakable present," says Miwa with a laugh. Solu glares at Miwa and Miwa quickly covers her mouth. Sola grabs the star and flies up to the top of the tree. She gently puts it on and Miwa and Otoha start clapping. Sola giggles and bows like how Solu taught her. "You're welcome ~lala!" she says happily. Meanwhile Solu is too busy staring at the gifts Miwa and Sola had came in with. He couldn't help but wonder why they were wrapped so horribly. ������ "Merry Christmas!" Miwa yells as she walks into Otoha's studio. Otoha smiles from her seat and grabs a red and white Santa hat from the table. Miwa reaches Otoha just as she stands up and places the hat on Miwa's head. Sola stares at the hat then at Otoha. "Let me guess...you want one too, Sola?" Otoha asks, smiling. Sola nods as Otoha grabs a miniature version of the Santa hat and places it on her head. Sola flies around, giggling. "Now I'm Santa Claus ~lala!" Sola cries out in happiness. "Solu! You're Santa Claus too ~lala!" she exclaims as she plops down beside Solu. Solu looks up but doesn't say anything and continues staring at the presents under the tree. The horribly wrapped presents. "As everyone is here, let's open up the gifts!" Otoha says clapping her hands in glee. Sola and Miwa cheer while Solu keeps staring at the tree. Miwa notices but doesn't say anything. "Sola! Give Solu his present!" Otoha says, smiling. "Okay ~lala!" Sola says as she flies and picks up one of the horribly wrapped gifts. "Here you go, Solu! Hopefully this will cheer you up ~lala!" she says as she hands it to him. Solu just stares at it in disgust. "Solu?" Otoha says, wondering why he isn't opening it. "I'll open it when everyone else gets theirs too ~lulu," he mumbles. "Alright!" Miwa says. Within a matter of seconds, everyone is sitting near Solu and Sola with their gifts. "Let's open them up!" Miwa and Otoha say in union. Otoha happily tears through her horribly wrapped gift and squeals. "Miwa! Thank you!" she yells as she pulls Miwa into a hug. "G-get off me! I need to open my gift too!" Miwa says as she fights her way out of Otoha's arms. Otoha giggles as she gazes lovingly at her new outfit. Meanwhile, Sola has finally opened her present which is a book on Ciel. She just gazes at the cover in awe as Miwa finally gets her present open. She flicks the sticky tape onto the tree and her jaw drops. "No way! You didn't tell me you had a new CD coming out, Otoha!" Miwa exclaims with wide eyes. "Well, I had to keep it a secret, didn't I?" Otoha says. The girls all look at Solu. "Why haven't you opened your present yet?" Otoha asks as Sola starts to cry. Miwa crawls over to Sola to give her a hug. "B-Because, this is not how you wrap gifts ~lulu!" Solu yells. Sola starts crying even more. "Otoha, how couldn't you be upset with your present being wrapped so horribly ~lulu? Miwa and Sola should be ashamed on how badly they wrap gifts ~lulu!" Solu says, as he takes long deep breaths. Miwa stares at him with wide eyes as Sola sobs into her shoulder. Otoha glares at Solu. "Stop being such a child and open that present," Otoha demands. Solu pouts as he tears at the gift. "Seriously, Solu. It doesn't matter if it is wrapped horribly as it's gonna be ripped open anyway. All that counts is that you like your present," Otoha says with a smile as she reaches over to stroke Sola's head. Solu stares down at his gift and starts crying as he stares at the pink and blue scarf. "T-thank you, Sola ~lulu!", he says as he hugs the scarf to his chest. Trivia *The song Christmas Promise plays when Christmas day arrives. Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Stories Category:Short Stories